A conventional socket receiving and displaying device generally includes a box-like member for a socket or sockets to be received therein, and a card which is connected to the box and has a hole defined therein. The card is hung on a wall and the box member is made of transparent material so that the customers can see the socket that he/she wants to buy. Nevertheless, the displaying device is no more than a package when the customers buy the sockets home so that the displaying device will be discarded. The users put the sockets into a socket receiving or retaining device which is suitable to be carried with the users. In other words, the displaying device cannot meet the needs of the users who needs a displaying device which can be carried with him/her so that the users do not need to purchase sockets receiving device suitable to be carried with the users.
The present invention intends to provide a socket displaying device which has a strong structural strength and the sockets can be seen directly. The displaying device is suitable to be carried and used as a general tool receiving rack.